National Best Friends Day
by OrsonWells
Summary: This is Sheldon musings and fluff... lots and lots of fluff.


**A/N: This popped into my head and I thought I would just write it up real quick. It's a quick, short one shot. The beauty about this is that it _IS_ tv show canon friendly... at least I think so. Anyway, it's fluff and Sheldon musing about Penny. I kinda like it. Enjoy! (also I don't own anything... if i did... Shenny would be more than friends...)  
**

* * *

He had seen the blurb across his Facebook page. He sighed and kept scrolling, when he found nothing new (he hated the new algorithm Facebook used now.) then he saw an update from Penny and he was tagged in it.

"Happy National Best Friends Day!" And she tagged him in a photo of the two of them, a selfie she took at the movies when he took her to see Captain America: Civil War. He had this slight little smile on his face as he clutched his Captain America popcorn bucket and Penny was leaning back and into him. She had a big smile on her face.

He remembered that day perfectly and it wasn't due to his eidetic memory. No it was because that night had been the most fun he'd had in a long time. It was a week after he'd seen it so lines were still going on before the showings. They went to late showing and it was 9pm on a Friday night. It ended up working out and they were only 3rd in line. Penny had been mostly excited and chatting away with him about her work week. He didn't mind, he just listened and nodded as he listened. He was so quiet that she'd thought he wasn't listening until he recalled everything she'd just said in the last half hour, gaining both odd and impressed looks from the people in line around them.

She wanted drinks and popcorn and Sheldon said they should wait. It was his treat anyway... He got the points on his card. She complained a little bit about Leonard and something idiotic the man had done. He wondered if that's the only reason they were out right now, she squashed that thought when she told him that she was happy to be spending some alone time with him.

It made his heart speed up a little bit when she smiled at him and gently squeezed his arm affectionately. He filled in the lulls in time with small tidbits here and there about the movies and how they differed from the comic verse. She listened to him as he spoke. He knew she listened because she would watch him intently, nod her head and smile a little when he gave a huffy laugh to a lame joke he'd just made. He couldn't place how he felt or why. But it was a good feeling. He expressed his gratitude for her company because she was the only one he could have these conversations with, Amy rolled her eyes at him and the guys always had to argue about it. He liked that she was genuinely interested and even asked him questions about the topic.

When the line moved, Penny grabbed his hand and they made a bee line into the theater. They found the right seats. He'd been in here before so he knew where the acoustic sweet spot was. He told her to hold his seat and he darted off. He knew what she liked to get at the movies, so he waited in line and the only thing he had to debate was red vines or raisinettes. He got both.

When he returned with their large bucket of popcorn, two drinks (his Mountain Dew and her Diet Coke.) the two bags of candy and a carton of Dots ice cream. Penny was stunned and helped him get settled. She shocked him when she leaned and kissed his cheek and thanked him.

As the pre-preview trivia popped up, Penny pulled out her phone and leaned over and into him, he was startled and then she told him to think of koalas.

She thought the photo was cute and sent him a copy. She brought up how that hadn't been his koala face and that it was much nicer. He only shrugged.

He'd thought about Penny kissing his cheek.

When the movie started and he watched it again with the same excitement and watched her react to the movie. And grab her arm when she stood up... They had to wait until the credits were done.

They drove back home chatting about the movie, mostly Penny who had so many questions and was bummed she had to wait almost three years for Infinity War.

They walked up the steps still chatting away. They reached their doors and Penny kissed his cheek and said that she had an amazing time. Sheldon shared that same sentiment, only he nodded and gave her hand a quick squeeze.

They each disappeared into their own apartments and ended the night.

Sheldon couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought, he looked up and around from his laptop screen and surmised that he was still alone in the apartment. He noticed a few people had already liked her post with either smileys or thumbs up.

People started to comment and so he liked her post himself.

And then Amy commented. She wasn't that happy about Sheldon getting that moniker. Sheldon rolled his eyes annoyed.

And suddenly his front door burst open and Penny rushed in, her phone in hand. "I may have screwed up." Penny said.

Sheldon sighed. "She's in New York until next Tuesday." Sheldon said in a dry tone. "Much like the news media cycle... She'll forget about it as soon as something more exciting happens."

Penny nodded a little and then she sat down next to him. "I guess... I'll just hide in here until she forgets." Penny set her phone down and grabbed the throw off the back of the couch before she wrapped it around herself.

Sheldon looked at her oddly. But then he set his laptop aside and closed it, he handed her the remote. Penny took it with a smile.

"I'm Amy's BFF." Penny said as she looked at the guide on the tv.

Sheldon felt this pang in his chest. "Does that mean you take back your post about me?" He asked. He felt a little hurt, he wasn't going to lie.

Penny looked at him, "no, sweetie," Penny rubbed his knee. "I'm Amy's bff... But you're _my_ best friend." She gave him a smile.

Sheldon got it, he patted her hand lightly. "I believe it's the same for me." He replied.

Penny leaned over to kiss his cheek before she turned back to the TV, settling on Chopped.

And it was followed by Sheldon starting to make remarks about everything they did.

Penny only laughed or agreed or she'd make him see that he was wrong or overly critical of what they did.

They ended up ignoring the texts and Facebook notifications on their phones.

They were too busy being _bffls_ to notice.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
